Harry Potter and the patients of Arkham
by Chibi-Chan71
Summary: To be rid of Harry, Vernon tosses him in an insane Asylum in Gotham. This is the story of Harry's struggle within it's walls and his life with the other 'Inmates' of Arkham. Dark fic. Joker/Harley Harry/OC? Ivy, Crane, Croc, and other villains as well.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the patients of Arkham.

_Harry Potter _is owned by JKR, _Batman_is owned by DC begins and Dark Knight are owned by Chris Nolan.

* * *

><p>Prologue; Welcome to the funny farm.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Arkham Patient number: 4789.<strong>

Name: Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel

Gender: Female.

Age: 25

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Height: 5 ft 7in

Weight; 115 lbs.

Hometown: Brooklyn, New York.

Classification: Criminally Insane.

Currently under the care of: Doctor Young.

Dr. Quinzel was once a promising intern here at Arkham Asylum. One of the first cases given to her was that of patient 4479, (AKA; The Joker) shortly after the apparent suicide of Doctor Quinzel's long time boyfriend, Guy Kopski. During the course of 4479's treatment, it appears that Dr. Quinzel was taken in by the 'Glamour' of 4479's super villain persona. He, in turn, became unhealthily obsessed with her.

4479 began escaping from his cell in order to leave flowers and chocolates on her desk. He also began giving promises to tell her things 'He had never told a living soul before.' Attempts to separate them, or to even limit there interaction failed.

It is unclear how or when the relationship between Dr. Quinzel and 4479 came to be. It is only known that on April 1rst (April fool's day) Dr. Quinzel helped patient 4479 escape by first arming and then assisting him. Dr. Quinzel joined 4479, while dressing in a clown-like jester suit. From that day forward she would only responded to the villain alias given to her by 4479; _'Harley Quinn'_

The criminal persona _Harley Quinn _is a violent and unpredictable felon whose only motivation, beyond general mayhem, is achieving 4479's approval. Because of his cruel and mercurial nature, this in some ways makes her just another of his victims - albeit a very dangerous one.

Current Diagnosis;

- Major Opheliac - Obsessive fascination with patient 4479.

- Homicidal Manic - Complete disregard for other people's lives.

- Manic Depressive - History of episodes since age 18.

- Possibly suicidal - slight disregard for her own welfare.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't know what in the world was going on.<p>

First off; He was told that him and the Dursleys where taking a trip to America (To Gotham city, none the less) and they where taking him with. This raised the question; Why did they want to take him? The only place the Dursleys had bother to take him was the Zoo on Dudley's birthday, and that had ended horribly.

Secondly; the Dursleys had Harry pack up all of his belongings, and ordered him to take them with. Every last toy, and piece of clothes. Why they needed him to do this he didn't know. But it sent another signal to Harry that something was wrong. VERY wrong.

Third; they had all been very quiet and.. Happy. Even before they arrived in Gotham. Aunt Petunia was smiling and humming to herself. Dudley was smirking cruelly at Harry for no reason, and then would walk off without a word. He didn't even try to insult him or harm him anymore.

But it was Vernon how worried Harry most. He would get these weird letters in the mail that he would hide, or make these long phone calls. He would be sure to keep Harry in his bedroom while he talked. But worse of all.. He was LAUGHING. Out of nowhere, whenever he would see Harry.

On top of that Sirius was dead, even if the Dursleys' didn't know. And the Order hadn't lived up to it's promise to check up on him every week. Ron and Hermione didn't even write him anymore.

Needless to say, Harry was on edge. He started thinking the worse. He didn't know what was going on with the Dursleys, but he knew them enough to know when things where about to get bad. And if he was right, they where about to get EXTREMELY bad. Only this time, he had a plan.

A week before the trip to Gotham, He made a quick list of things he would need to survive pretty much everything. He based it on previous punishments from the Dursleys, they where going to America.. And the fact that wasn't going to get any help what so ever from his friends and the order.

Food. (Dursleys HATED feeding him, why would they start now?)

Water. (Duh.)

Clothes. (Dudley's cast offs or robes where not a good idea for the US.)

A new chest. (as a decoy, and to put the food, water and clothes in.)

And most importantly, Money. (Wizarding, pounds, and US dollars.)

So, the night before the trip to Gotham, Harry snuck out of the house. He called the knight bus, and speed off to Daigon alley.

He went to Gringotts first, and got all the money that he would need. (it took about a quarter of his vault.) He was then off to the shop, where he grabbed a very odd chest. This one was much like Moody's, Only this had 3 compartments. The largest was the size of a walk-in closet, the other a large storage container, and the last was the size of a normal chest.

He set out into London after that. He was able to fill the food and water order pretty easy; One stop at a grocery store to stock up on bottled water and canned food really didn't take up to much time. The middle section of his chest was filled. The clothes took a bit longer. But after a few shops and about 2 hours, he had his 'walk in' filled with clothes that actually fit him. He even had a few suits.

Realizing he had a few more hours before they noticed he was gone, Harry decided to hit a few muggle stores and see what he could grab. Paper and envelopes, incase Ron and Hermione finally decided to write back. A few activity books, (Sudoku, Logic puzzles, and crosswords.) for the plane ride and afterwards. He was sure he was going to spend a lot of time in the hotel room on his own.

He then remembered that Gotham was a pretty rough city, and was very violent at night. And he wasn't beyond thinking that the Dursleys would up and leave him there, or lock him outside to fend for himself. So he took a detour to china town, to the Marshall arts shop. He grabbed pepper spray, throwing knifes, and regular knifes. Just in case..

He still had a little extra money and a little more room; but sadly, his time was running out. So he just grabbed some candy and snacks from a gas station, Stuffed them in the chest, shrank it, called the knight bus again. Soon he was home.

He made it into bed just before Uncle Vernon checked up on him. He sighed in relief after Vernon closed his door. Harry then got up and grabbed a necklace of aunt petunia's that Dudley had broken years ago and hid in his second bedroom. Harry fixed the clasp, and took off the gaudy pendant that the necklace held. He carefully looped the straps of the shrunken chest throught the necklace, and put it around his neck.

He put his hand over the shrunken pendant, as he thought over his actions. Was it right to sneak out the house? Probably not.. Was it right to blow a big chuck of his trust fund in one night?.. No, it wasn't. Was it right to use magic outside of school in a high-magic area so he wouldn't get caught, then take off running? No, not at all.

But for right now, he was on his own... He couldn't trust the order and his friends to help him. He also had no clue what the Dursleys where planning. He just knew that he was in danger and He had to protect himself.

Strangely enough, even though he knew that tomorrow would be the starting point of whatever hell the Dursleys had in mind, just having the chest with him made him able to sleep a little better.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Doc… Did you hear the news?" one of the guys in the white suit yelled right in front of her cell. Harley rolled her eyes as she put down that book she was reading. She glare at the man she lounged on her asylum cot, as if she was Cleopatra herself.<p>

The guy had made three mistakes.. One; He was a lowly white suit.. She was an orange! Why was this nerd even talking to her? Didn't he remember that there was a pecking order here? Two; he called her 'Doc'. She HATED that! She had given up that title and the name when she join her Mr. J. She despised it when people reminded her of what she used to be. And Three; The jerk interrupted her while she was reading! For all of those reasons, Harley was now officially pissed at the man.

"No, ya _pansy_. I haven't heard the news… So ether SPIT IT, or BEAT IT!" Harley snapped, in her new-York accent. She emphasized her point by chucking her copy of '101 short love stories' at the ingrates head. "And be quick about it! You're messin' with my ME-time!"

The white-suit ducked the book with only inches to spare as he yelped. He suddenly put up two hands as if surrendering.

"Ok, ok doc! Jeez! There's a new guy coming in tomorrow.."

Harley frowned deeply, and looked even more annoyed. She started to slowly get up from her bed…

"Ya MORON.. There are ALWAYS new guys comin' in!" She growled, as she get ready to pounce on the guy, and beat him to a bloody pulp.. This guy had messed with the wrong girl… She was going to tear him apart…

"But not like this guy! He's a transfer from another place.. All the way from England!" The guy said, obviously trying to save himself from Harley's wrath.. It seemed to work. Harley stopped right before she was about to jump on the guy, and blinked… Now, she was curious.

"Go on…" She said, now standing straight and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, apparently this guy is out of control. They couldn't handle him at the other place.. And he's got something weird about him.. Apparently people are dropping like flies when he's around. They think he's something like Crane, or Croc…"

Harley's eyes lit up. "You mean.. a Superhuman?"

There where two kinds of 'supervillians' in Gotham.. Normal people that made a name for themselves on there own; Like Joker, Victor zsasz and herself.. And others like Crane, Croc, and Bane who were labeled as 'Superhuman'.

Joker made a name for himself by terrorizing the whole city, and teaming up with and then betraying the mob. He also created two-face from Harvey dent, the D.A… but that was pushed under the rug. Victor zsasz was a mass murderer and hitman for the mob. He made a name for himself by killing women, and posing them afterward. Setting them up like dolls. He was most famous for stepping up a 'tea party' with 5 of Gotham societys' most prominent wives. It was said that there was a 6th seat, but unfortunately Bruce Wayne had yet to marry.. But they where all people. _Human_. It was there actions that made them villains. Expect maybe in Edward Nigma's case… (A large amount of genius still means your still human, but he was pushing the freaking line..)

But Crane, Killer Croc, and Bane where Different. Crane had had created and perfected the fear gas, which even Batman wasn't completely immune to. This, with his understanding of the human mind made him more the just another murderer. It gave him a great deal of power over others. Croc was born with a condition that gave him green scale-like skin, watery eyes, and a wide beast-like mouth… This also gave him made him more then a normal criminal or Mass murderer.. It made him a monster. And Bane? What else could you say about a man with a tank on his back that made him 3 times as strong?… Not normal in the LEAST. It was their abilities, not their actions that defined them as criminals. There 'Superhuman' attributes.

Harley perked up considerably. If they where getting a new 'superhuman' in Arkham, they would need a tour guide, wouldn't they? And there was someone that was going to want to know about them..

Someone with green hair, white face, and red smile…

OH, She couldn't wait to tell her puddin' about this!

* * *

><p>The flight was horrible. Not only where all the Dursleys complaining, and making Harry uncomfortable, but he had forgotten when he shrunk his truck that his activity books he had gotten for the flight where still in there. As was his money.. But he suffered though, and put up with it for the entire flight.<p>

When they landed, the Dursleys seemed to brighten considerably. This crept Harry out even more.. Before long they had gathered all of there things from the luggage belt and where making their way out of the airport. They all piled into the rental car (Harry and Dudley in the back) and drove into Gotham. It was about 15 minutes later that Harry realized that they had already passed 3 hotels… and hadn't stop at any one of them.

"Umm.. Aren't we stopping at a hotel for the night?…" Harry asked quietly. Aunt Petunia and Vernon both chuckled at his comment.

"Yes, WE are…" Vernon said, as Dudley joined in the chuckling. Harry paled and felt more and more uneasy… Now he knew that whatever the Dursleys where planning was going to happen… Tonight. Harry then looked out the car window, to the sky. He saw the darkening skyline of purple and blues. No; take that back.. Within a few hours. He unconsciously grabbed at his wand in his pocket, and tucked it in his sleeve as he felt his nerves and anxiety hit the roof.

His heart started pounding in his chest…his mind racing and worrying. But he just couldn't figure it out.. _What where the Dursleys going to do? _

Leave him? Hand him off to someone? Drop him off in the middle of the city? Maybe there was an American relative that Harry hadn't heard of, maybe they where taking him to them…

No, that last one was just wishful thinking and Harry knew it. If they wouldn't hand him over to Sirius when he was alive, then they definitely wouldn't hand him over to someone else. Harry suddenly became hyper-aware of everything around him. In the car, outside the car, all around him. All his senses screamed 'danger danger danger.'

The Dursleys seemed obvious to Harry's stress. They seemed to be to proud of themselves to give a care about Harry.

It was then, on the side of the road that Harry saw a green road sign, with a bright orange road sign placed underneight it. The green sign read;

**Arkham Asylum.**

The orange sign under it was much more ominous. It read;

**Hitchhikers may be escaping patients. **

* * *

><p>An: Hello readers! I hope you enjoy my little trip into the Batman/HP Crossover world. I wanted to have this be more based on _the Dark Knight_, but then i realized that missing out on alot of the villians from the Batman world just wasn't as fun... So this is a kind of Dark kight/ Batman: Arkham Asylum crossover. This is a few years after dark knight, but way before Arkham Asylum. The joker will be the joker from the Dark knight and Harley will be.. Well.. Harley.

But first; A vote! Should Harry be paired with someone durnig this story? Have a love interest? Or no?

Let me know in a P.M or a reveiw!

Thank you!


	2. Intake

Thanks to your votes and input, I've got decided on a pairing for Harry. I'm not going to tell you guys who it is just yet, but I will tell you it will an AWESOME and unusual pairing! I really think you guys are going to LOVE it.

I am sorry to say that Harry will not be in a slash pairing. He'll be paired with a female from the DC universe. SORRY!

Also, Joker is already paired with Harley, and I will be playing with them a lot. I LOVE this crazy couple. They are perfect for one another! They are the type of couple that will go from lovey-dovey to tearing one another into pieces, And wake up in the hospital ward the next morning having totally forgot what they where fighting about to begin with…

I'm SOO excited about this, you guys have no idea! So, onto the story!

* * *

><p><em>Ron and Hermione;<em>

_I'm sending this letter to the Burrow in hopes that one or both of you are there.. I really hope you get this. I'm sending Hedwig out right as we're leaving, so I won't be able to contact you again until she finds me.._

_I really don't know how long that will be.._

_As I wrote in my previous letter, I'm going to the Americas with the Dursleys. Yes, I know, odd isn't it?…_

_I don't know why we're going, or what they are up to… but they have been acting weird lately. It's creepy, and to be honest they are actually beginning to scare me. It's like second year all over again. I just wanted you guys to know just in case something happens or, hopefully, so that you guys can come and snatch me away from them.._

_I don't want to be with them any longer then I have to be. I'll be in Gotham, and will hopefully be back home soon._

_-Harry._

_P.s: PLEASE write and let me know that you got this letter. I want to know that at least one person cares about where I am…_

* * *

><p>Ron read the letter as he was ate at the breakfast table with Hermione and Ginny. He had read so many of these letters now, he was kind of desensitized to the whole thing. After all, how many letters could you read from the same person saying the same things without getting bored? He'd figure that Harry would have gotten the point after the first few weeks… Dumbledore told them <em>not to write.<em>

Ron knew that it was wrong of him, but Dumbledore had made it nearly impossible and his mother had jumped on the bandwagon as well. She been watching the owls like a hawk lately. Ron hadn't even been able to sneak off a note to let his best mate know that Hermione was at the Burrow now… Which, luckily, Harry had guessed on his own.

He handed over the letter over to Hermione after he finished with it, then she jumped into it as well.

"They took him to America?…" Hermione said, with a smile. "I've been there before, it's quite nice… Though I think writing the location down in a letter wasn't very smart of him.. He knows the ministry will be watching. And what if a Death Eater got a hold of it? They would know right where he was…"

Ron shrugged as he stuffed his face.

"I don't know.. It IS vague, so it should be fine. What I'm more worried about is how we're going to make it up to Harry when he DOES come back. You remember how angry he was when we didn't fill him in last summer? I can only _imagine_ how mad he'll be now that we haven't written to him at all." Ron said, throwing a cross look to his mother's back.

"I just hope Dumbledore goes and picks him up soon." Ginny sighed, as she poked her eggs with her fork, looking extremely bored. "It's unbelievably dull around here right now. It'd be nice to have someone else to liven the place up a bit..."

"You're only saying that because you fancy him." Ron smirked with half his mouth full. Hermione gave him a disgusted look. Ginny blushed.

"Still.. I am a bit worried about what he said about the Dursleys.." Hermione commented, trying to sound off hand as she folded up the letter neatly and placed in down beside her on the table. Ron just shrugged at her again.

"Why? Dumbledore said he would be fine, and he has the blood protection to see him through."

"I know that... But I'm still worried, though." Hermione stated as she picked her fork back up, and grabbed another bite of sausage. "You remember second year?.. The bars on his window?"

"Of course I remember second year. The twins and me are the ones that got him out.." Ron spat angrily. "If Fred and George hadn't used the Ton-tongue toffee, I would have gotten after them myself! Bloody Prats…"

"That's my point.. What if they really are up to something?…" Ron and Ginny both paled as they looked to Hermione. They hated to admit it, but she had a point.

Molly Weasley turned on them quickly after Hermione spoke, brandishing her skillet at the small group as she worked over her stove.

"I HOPE you three aren't planning on doing something unbelievably stupid again like you did second year… Or first year, before that…. OR third year, after that… OR fourth year AND a few weeks ago at the Ministry!" She shrieked, looking infuriated.

"I've had quite enough of you lot running off and putting yourself in harms way… Harry included!"

"No, Mum.." was chorused quietly from the two red heads as Hermione blinked at them all. Were they actually considering LEAVING Harry alone with the Dursleys this Summer? Surely not…

"Good… Dumbledore said to let Harry be this summer. So you're going to do just that… Let-Him-Be!" Molly said with a powerful nod, as she turned back to cooking with her skillet.

"But what if he really is in danger?… We can't just leave him there, Half-way across the world!"

"He'll be safer over there then he will over here. There aren't any Death eaters in the Americas. Not yet, anyway…"

"BUT-" Hermione started, as Molly quickly turned a glare on her.

"BUT Nothing, young lady!" Molly said, swooping back around to face the teenager. "If Harry and his family are going on holiday, I'm sure it's for a good reason. If Dumbledore believes that Harry needs some time to himself, and we're going to give it to him… and THAT is THAT!"

"BUT HARRY-" Hermione yelled, getting to her feet.

"BUT NOTHING! I'm sure the Dursleys and Dumbledore know what they're doing… Leave it alone, Hermione. And _I mean it." _Molly ended in a voice that left no room for argument.

Hermione looked to Ron. Ron looked back to her. Both sharing a wary look. Maybe they didn't have a reason to worry about Dumbledore…. But the Dursleys? They are another matter entirely.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Gotham - Just outside Arkham Island<span>**

Harry sat frozen as his eyes followed the two roads signs. The car kept on driving, and soon passed them by, but Harry couldn't move a muscle.

He knew now what the Dursleys where up to. It was obvious now what they had been planning the past few weeks. He had no clue just how in the _world_ they could do this to him, or how then even came up with the idea. He knew that they never loved him, but did that really hate him so much that they where just going to dropped him off at a Nutter House?

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Harry yelled from the back seat, startling Petunia.

"What ever do you mean? There is nothing going on." came Mr. Dursley guarded voice from the front seat.

"What I mean is, Why are we headed off to an _Asylum?_…"

The car went deathly silent after that. Vernon almost looked ashamed, more then likely from being caught then actually feeling ashamed. Dudley looked at Harry with a harsh, hateful look. Petunia looked stricken sick.

"What ever made you think we're going to a place like that?" Aunt Petunia asked. It was obviously not the first question that came to mind, but the one that sounded the best. She might as well of asked, 'What gave us away?'

"It's the visions!" Dudley pointing an accusing finger at Harry. "He's getting those weirdo visions again. Just like the one that got his godfather killed! _They are telling him things_!"

Harry's jaw dropped as his eyes widened. He was struck dumb at Dudley's remark. How in the HELL did he know that? He hadn't said anything to the Dursleys about Sirius dying, OR the visions he was getting from Voldemort! How in the world did they know? Vernon and Petunia went wide-eyed with fright at the idea. Harry knew that if he didn't address this soon, he was going to get a face full of fist from his uncle.

"It wasn't a vision, it was the bloody ROAD SIGN! It said 'Arkham Asylum', clear as day!" Harry looked to Vernon. "You're driving, you saw the sign, too. It was on the left of the road."

Harry inwardly pleaded for his uncle to let it go. Since he had been in good spirits for a while, he might just let the matter go. Like he did with the flying motorcycle dream, or the shrunken sweater…

Petunia looked to Vernon, as if waiting for his verdict. This was one of the things Harry hated about his aunt. She blindly followed his uncle on every matter. She's jump off a bridge, provided he jumped first. She was weak-willed and always caved to his wants… As a matter of fact, she caved to Dudley's wants as well.

Harry knew his aunt wasn't going to speak up for him, in any shape or form. So he turned his attention to Vernon, and waited. Vernon seemed to be thinking things over. Considering his lack of brain power, they might arrive at the asylum before he made up his mind… But Vernon just seemed to huff loudly, and start one of his self-important speeches. Out side of the car, Harry saw then they where now on a bridge leading over water. The bridge was dark brown, and even the water looked filthy. But you could see clear across to a Island that lead off the end of the bridge, and in the distance, a old-looking bell tower. Like one you would see on old Manors and Villas over in England. Harry could only wonder in passing why a Asylum on a small island would be in need of a _bell tower…_

"Visions! Wands! Owls! Those horrible people you choose to surround yourself with! Ma.. Mag.. Those FREAKY things you do!" Vernon spat hatefully. Harry had to bite his tongue at the comment. His own temper was rising quickly, and he didn't trust himself to open his mouth.

"We TRIED to bring you up right! Away from all that.. Unnatural stuff! Your aunt and i TRIED to fix you! We tried to start you off young, to see if there was ANY chance for you… And we had hope for you, you know. After you got accepted to Stonewall." Harry raised an eyebrow at that. Harry doubted that Vernon ever had even an ounce of hope for him in his entire obese body…

"We thought, in just a few weeks, you would be fine! That you would go off to secondary school. maybe a community college after that, if they took you… Live a peaceful life. For just a moment, it seemed that we had beaten your… _Disgusting _inborn nature. That you would be NORMAL! But, no… Oh, No… The old fool had to send that.. That… worthless MONSTER of a man to take you to that school-"

"HAGRID!" Harry burst. He was unable to hold his tongue anymore. Glaring hatefully at his uncle. "His name is HAGRID!"

"-That MAN that took you off to that school, despite our wishes!" Vernon burst back, the vein in his forehead looking close to exploding. Petunia nodded wisely at her husband as she hung onto his every word. Harry felt sickened. But he kept his mouth closed. One outburst would be screamed over, a second outburst would get him hit… He knew that all to well.

"That SCHOOL that put all those ideas in your head! Those IDEAS that you fostered, and used against us! Those people.. Trying to… To… TRAP you in that dirty, filthy world!"

The car then gave a jolt, and Harry hear two load THUMPS. They had driven off the metal bridge, and where traveling on an old brick road. There where trees, Bushes, and thickets all around them now. It was obvious they had drove right into a thick patch of woods. But there where no flowers, no orange or red leaves, not even weeds. There was no sense of color at all. Harry's heart dropped. Even the out side of the place was depressing! How could they think of leaving him here?

"Vernon, we're almost there… Get to the point quickly, dear."

"The point is that we could of.. Broken you from all that unnaturalness! But before we got the chance, they snatched you up and took off with you. So now, _We're taking you back_." Vernon said, nodding his head powerfully.

"Taking me back, by dropping me off at an ASYLUM?." Harry screamed getting a reaction from no one.

"We have to get you AWAY from those people and there ideals if you're any chance of being cured… Dr. Cassidy said so herself." Vernon turned and looked at Harry through the rear view mirror. "So that's what we're doing!"

"Wait, wait, wait… So you're taking me back by locking me away from the Wizarding world? RIGHT in the MIDDLE of a _BLOODY WAR_? Do you know how many people could DIE because of this? What bloody right do you have-"

With that, Vernon threw back his fist, and punched Harry squarely on the side of the jaw. Just like Harry thought he would. Harry's small frame was tossed back into the flat of his seat. Harry's hand went to his jaw after he got his bearings back. He wasn't 'seeing stars', but he definitely felt off-kilter from the punch. Harry then glared at his uncle.

"_WE _are your legal guardians! We can do whatever the hell we want with you… and there is nothing any of those _**freaks**_ can do about it!"

His cousin suddenly started laughing at him from the next seat. Harry turned his glare at him. Oh, yeah. This situation was SOO funny. Harry could hardly contain himself…

"Just get the shirt on him!" Vernon then barked from the drivers seat. "We're pulling up to the gate now!"

Dudley pulled out a powder blue shirt from his travel bag he had brought with him, and tossed it to Harry.

"Get it on! _NOW!_" Dudley ordered. He shoved Harry's shoulder into the car door. Harry inwardly growled at his cousin as he slipped the shirt over the tee that he already had on… He'd be damned before he took a shirt OFF in front of the Dursleys…

After the collar of his new shirt went on, He looked forward. He saw a old stone wall with a large gate right in the middle. The doors where large metal monsters, that towered over the stoned wall. On top of the metal gates where two words; 'Arkham Asylum'.

Another thing that caught his eye as well. On both sides of the gate doors where two large stone angels. Harry nearly mistook them for gargoyles at first glace. As he was sure nothing as imposing as those two could ever come from heaven… Well, maybe they where fallen angels… but the thing that got his attention was that both donned long, hooded robes. Harry almost started laughing at that. Angels wearing wizarding robes! Who would have thought?

They got closer to the gate, they opened up. Harry assumed it was an automated system, as he saw no one outside to open it. They passed through the open gate, and onto the large stone building that was in front of them.

Like the woods, even though it was dark and filthy. It looked to have been over 100 years old from the way It was build, to the wear on the building itself. A mansion that must have been beautiful in it's time.. But unlike Hogwarts it was unkempt and nearly reeked of evil. Harry pictured this as the sort of place Bellatrix Lestrange would live it.. It certainly fit.

Harry felt even more dread as he tucked his wand even further up into his sleeve. He had to keep his wand on him, no matter what. He couldn't be parted from it. Lord knows what would happen to him here if he couldn't defend himself.

The car pulled slowly up to the building, and Vernon parked right in front of the door. Soon, five people came out of the front doors. Three guards, one large-bellied man in a suit, and a young female doctor carrying a clipboard. Harry swallowed harshly as he tried to keep himself calm.

The moment the car door was opened, he was yanked out by his arms. He was on his feet and in front of the third guard in a flash. The large-bellied man and the woman seemed more interested in opening the car doors and showing a undo amount of politeness to the Dursleys. The doctor and his aunt seemed to be tea-chatting happily with one another as Vernon and the suit man where trying to see who could make the most pompous first impression.

The third guard seemed to be the only one paying Harry any mind. He was an older black man with thick arms and legs, an aged face, and a no-nonsense attitude. He looked Harry up and down, as if he could see what kind of trouble Harry could cause for him. Harry stood stock still as he waited for the intimating man to finish his once-over. It was only a few more moments before the man nodded to himself and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Name's Aaron Cash.." The man said, as he pointed to the other two. "That's John, and Higgs. You're going to be under our watch for your two week assessment period. That means you're gonna be locked up in the Intensive Treatment Ward..."

Harry's face paled as fear creeped into him again. Intensive treatment ward? That sounded… terrifying. Horrify things flashed in Harry's mind at those words. _Restrains, stray jackets, electro shock, padded cells…_ His eyes went wide, but he stopped himself from shaking or showing any other signs of worry.

He knew now that the worse thing that he could do would be to fight. If he started screaming, panicing and freaking out.. It would look even worse... He had to keep in control of himself. He needed to start planning now on how to proving that he didn't belong here. That he wasn't crazy.. But he had to start NOW.

"We'll be monitoring you 24/7 in your ward. That means privacy is now a thing of your past. Every word, every move, every little thing you do, we'll see. Don't think that just because you're a kid, we won't toss you in extreme isolation if we see fit..."

"So if you don't want to get caught doing anything you're not supposed to; don't do it to begin with. You got me?"

_"Yes, Sir…"_ Oh, What in the bloody hell where the Dursleys thinking?…

The man seemed to see the fear in Harry's eyes, and looked taken back. The man's face softened a little bit as he saw Harry's reaction. He cleared his throat softly he spoke to Harry again.

"But… watch yourself and don't act up during your two weeks, and we'll be moving you into the youth ward. With kids your own age. _**IF**_ we find your well behaved, responsive to treatment, in control of yourself, and not a threat to yourself or others."

Harry nearly let out a sigh of relief. He could do that. Two weeks was much better then just being stuck...

"Mr. Cash..." The female doctor said, as she turned to Harry and the guards.

"Since it's so late at night, why don't you take our new ward to processed in? We'll do his entry evaluation in the morning..." She said, locking arms with Mrs. Dursley. "Jet lag is such a terrible thing to have..."

"Very well, Doc." The guard looked back to Harry. "So.. Are you going to come with us without a fight? Or are we going to have problems?"..

Harry shook his head firmly and the guard nodded back.

"Good kid.. Follow me." The guard turned and started up the small staircase into the building. Harry followed as quickly as he could... Trying to ignore the sounds of happy chatting from the doctors and his relatives coming from behind him..

And that was how Harry Potter entered Arkham Asylum. Escorted by two thug-looking guards, and having no idea if he was ever going to get out.


	3. The first night

Here is the next chapter! A little bit of a mash-up, but things will wind down nicely I think.

Next chapter starts Harry's captivity in Arkham!

Chapter 2; The first night;

Arkham Patient number: 4479.

Name: Unknown

Gender: male.

Age: N/A

Eyes: Green

Hair: dyed green

Height: 6 ft

Weight; 180 lbs.

Hometown: Unknown

Classification: Criminally Insane.

Currently under the care of Doctor Cassidy.

_Previously under the care of Doctor Strange._

_Previously under the care of Doctor Quinzel._

_Patient 4479 _has been with us now for 3 months (Sans escape time) and we have had time to observe his behavior and personality traits. During our observations many diagnosis have become prevalent.

Nothing is known for sure on patient _4479's_ past. His lies are many and, more worryingly, believable. He has said at many times that he is a failed stand-up comic, a broken family man, and many other things. What is known is that he is a Professional thief and proficient in a large array of weapons. From guns, to hand grenades.

_4479_ was first brought to us by the Batman and SWAT after his attack on Gotham's inhabitants. During this time, _4479_ recorded murders on tape and sent them to T.V. Stations, robbed mod banks, and even blew up Gotham general hospital. _4479_ has escaped twice since them, once with the help of Doctor Quinzel (4789), the other time after killing 3 guards and escaping through the back gate with Doctor Quinzel (4789). He has also been known to sneak around inside of the walls of Arkham.

_4479_ has no known Meta-human powers. He is extremely intelligent and has a firm grasp of chemical engineering and weapon design, which he uses to create various instruments of terror, death, and criminal hilarity; if only to himself.

_4479_ is responsible for countless deaths and is a highly dangerous individual. _4479's _mental state is completely unstable. He is highly dangerous and is a regular in Arkham Asylum. _4479's _will at one time be mischievous and funny, but at other times be violent, brutal, and cruel. Due to this, and his escapes he is confined to the intensive treatment ward. No outdoor privileges allowed. All inside privileges revoked until further notice.

There seems to be no cure for the _4479's_ insanity.

In fact, I'm having a hard time figuring up if _4479 _is indeed insane, or just plain evil…

Former diagnosis; (_Doctor Quinzel, Doctor Strange_)

- Post Traumatic stress disorder - undeturmable at this point.

- Narcissistic personality disorder - Unfounded upon further review.

Current Diagnosis;

- Unrepentant Homicidal Maniac - Complete disregard for other people's lives.

- Sociopath - Early and easily diagnosed, treatment uncertain.

- Anti-social Personality Disorder - Sole belief that the way that he sees the world.

- Pathological Lair- Lies charm both normal and adnominal alike. (See file 4789, Harleen Quinzel)

- Oppositional Defiant Disorder - Believes it is his life's work to upset social norms.

- Obsessive Compulsive Destructive Disorder - Deep rooted need to destroy, favors fire.

- Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder with Schizophrenic tendencies - Possibly just schizophrenic.

* * *

><p>Harry was walked right to the intake room, only passing a few halls and rooms along the way. It was really quite odd… While the outside was all stone and aged, the inside was basically metal. Metal walls, Metal doors, Metal bars, Metal desks with chairs… Everything looked so cold and sterile, it was making Harry uncomfortable. It seemed more like a prison then an Asylum…<p>

Harry was then taken into a small examine room and processed in… Which was really just getting a quick look over by a very fat and cruel looking nurse. Harry tugged at the sleeve that was hiding his wand nervously as she took Harry's weigh, height, and other vitals. She gave a quick look to Harry's bruised jaw and quickly made a note, but didn't say anything. He was reminded unpleasantly of Umbridge, only with turkey-like features instead of frog… Harry didn't know if he should be worried about her or not…

She filled out her little sheet, as she asked Harry a few questions about his health. "Any allergies? Asthma? Family history of liver problems?" Things like that.

They all seemed pretty meaningless to Harry. There was really no point to these questions if they where trying to get a view on his mental state… but since it was hospital of sorts, Harry kind of guessed that the 'Assessment' that he was going to get in the morning would cover all of the mental stuff… This was good. This gave him time to think over what he was going to say and do.

After the paperwork, She went into a locked medicine cabinet (Metal; surprise surprise) and pulled out two pills. She then filled one of those tiny toss-away cups with water, and handed them off to Harry. Harry froze and stared at the two pills with a unbelieving look in his eyes.

She was giving him PILLS? He hadn't even seen a real doctor yet, and she was already dosing him?

"That is a Vitamin with extra protein, and a sleeping pill…" The nurse said, in a stony voice as she openly glared at Harry. "You're underweight and malnourished, And your heart rate is sky high… If you want ANY sleep tonight you will be taking both. Understood young man?"

Harry sighed to himself, as he swallowed the pills quickly. He took the water to wash them down. The nurse nodded, seemingly satisfied, and turned back to Cash.

"You got about five minutes to get him to bed; He's thin as a stick. Sleeping pill won't take long to work."

Cash nodded to the nurse, and guided Harry by the arm out of the room and down the hall. Harry only had time to raised his eyebrow. Five minutes? How strong of a dose did she give him?

* * *

><p>Aaron Cash then walked harry through to the end of a dank and gray hallway, where there was a large set of metal doors. Cash knocked on it, and moments later there was a load buzz.<p>

"That was the nurse's office for the ITC ward…" Aaron explained, as he opened the door. The Buzzing stopped.

"But this is the ITC ward itself…" Aaron motioned for Harry to walk inside. Harry followed his orders.. The first thing he noticed was that nearly all of the lights where out. It was almost completely dark. there was only one dim light in every cell. Harry shivered to himself before he realized how late it was. Way past lights out, he was sure.

"We already have a room made for you, and you can go through your stuff tomorrow…. You'll be given your uniform tomorrow as well, after the morning group meeting and before Breakfast… ya got it?"

Harry nodded as Cash opened on of the metal doors to the rooms. There was a small cot-like bed that was already made, a toilet behind a privacy wall, and a window that had more bars on it then his window at number 4.

Cash closed the door securely behind him with a loud A Metal CLANG. Harry was locked in. Harry sighed as he went over to the bed, already starting to feel a bit drossy. He took off the large shirt that the Dursleys forced onto him in the car… and blanched at the words written on it…

_St. Brutus' secure center_

_For incurably criminal boys_

Harry's eyes started to water out of hurt and frustration. It was perfectly clear now the Dursleys TRULY did hate him. Not only did they ship him off to an Asylum… No… They had dropped him off at an Asylum for the _Criminally Insane._

The metal walls, bars on windows, the isolated island it was on, the guards with guns…. It all made sense now.. They must have lied, and said he went to St. Brutus' to get him in here.

Harry couldn't help it… A sort of Half-laugh, Half-cry escaped his lips… hysterical and mournful. His heart felt like it was being ripped in two, and he nearly fell to his knees now that there was no one watching him… He couldn't believe that he was actually here, in one of THESE places!

It was like a Horror movie come to life for him… And he was stuck here for at least 2 weeks! He patted down his sleeve, where he felt his wand, to calm himself a little. At least the staff here had messed up enough to allow him that…

"Hey, MORON!" A man then yelled at Harry from across the hallway. Harry looked. Across from his cell where two smaller, more confined cells. Put together they would have been slightly larger then the cell he was in now.. But cut in half, they seemed almost inhumane in size.

Maybe 10 feet wide, and 13 feet across… And from one of those cells, a head of bright red hair and angry brown eyes glared back at him on top of a pillow. The rest of his body huddled under his blanket. Harry blinked at the odd sight, as the man glared at him.

"Yes, YOU, You moron! You mind quieting down? SOME of us more SANE people are trying to Sleep…" The man snapped. The man then quickly turned over on his cot, turning his back to Harry. He tucked his covers closer to himself as he huffed.

Harry's jaw nearly dropped.. He blinked dumbly at the man who just yelled at him, as he looked into the cell. Papers and books where everywhere in the tiny cell, in groupings and places that more then likely only made sense to the man himself. It looked crowded and uncomfortable. But the man seemed to be right at home…

It was then Harry caught little movement in the other cell, and turned to look…. He immediately jumped back in Terror, and let out a gasp when he suddenly lost his footing, and hit the ground in his cell. A insane giggling followed, and Harry attempted to right himself.

"Oh, My…." A silkily but deranged voice called from the other cell. "A bit JUMPY today, aren't we?…"

Harry just stared at the man…

If you could call him a man. He was tall, with human features.. But his face was scarred and painted beyond what you would call normal. White, with red over his lips and black over his eyes and Green, messy hair. He didn't look like any normal man Harry had ever run into… as a Matter of fact, he looked like a Clown.

A deranged, evil, cruel clown, that was now staring back at Harry as intensely as he was staring at him.

Two pairs of Emerald green eyes peered at one another across the walkway… One in fear and awe, and the other with a Calculating coldness. One refusing to break contact and the other to afraid to… for Moments or minutes they stayed like that… Harry couldn't get over the feeling that something significant was going through the other man's head… Then…

The Clown cracked a smirk.

"If I were you…" The man started. "I would get myself off of the floor and into bed…" He had a very slow, precise voice. Almost if he was talking to a small child, and wanted to be sure he was heard.

"Oh.. Well.. Um.. Why?…" Harry asked, very flustered and confused by the comment.

"Because the Trank that they give every new inmate here for the first few nights is going to kick in… You don't want to fall asleep on the FLOOR, do you?…" The man said, now walking to the edge of his cell, and peering at Harry through the bars…

"Because, that would just be _CRAZY_…. Don't you think?…"

Harry got up, and forced himself not to flee to his cot. He made a show of flatting his shirt in order to seem unafraid…. But the truth is, that man just had a larger-then-life Aura that made you uncomfortable… almost like he was the devil himself.. Harry didn't like it, he didn't like it at all… but man just smirked at him..

"Will you two SHUT-UP!" The red head from the next cell yelled again, as he covered his ears this time. "I swear! You can't even hear yourself THINK in this place!"

The clown looked over to the other cell, with a glare and hissed lowly him. "Like you really need to _think_ more, Nigma. The world itself would _implode,_ I'm sure…"

"_BE QUIET DOWN THERE!" _A guard then burst from the end of the hall._ "CUSE FROM WHAT I HEAR, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE MAKING NOISE!…"_

The red head just groaned again, and this time cover his whole head with his blanket while mumbling about "Morons and idiots getting him in trouble." Harry looked down the hall at where he assumed the guard was, but he couldn't see anything… The clown just chuckled insanely. Harry looked back to the Clown-man again, at the same time looked back to Harry.. It was eerie.

"_Hush, Hush, Hush… Shush, Shush…" _The clown said, as he waved Harry towards his bed with his hand. "Get to bed quick, new guy… We'll talk in the morning…"

Harry suddenly started to feel heavy and his vision started swirling and blurring. The pill was definitely starting to work. He turned, and following the clown's orders, immediately went to his bed. He barely had time to pull his covers over himself, before his eyes got heavy and he started falling into a med-induced sleep.

Moments later, Harry was fast asleep… Never noticing other pair of green eyes watching him from across the hallway…

"_Welcome to the mad house, new guy… I have a feeling you'll fit right in..."_


	4. Wake up call

One-story, two-story, JK's-story, four!

DC's story, own nothing, More more more!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Arkham Asylum Employee records:<span> Employee Contact Card.**

* * *

><p>Employee Number: O-7384.<p>

First Name: Ryan  
><span>

Last Name: Maxwell  
><span>

Position: Orderly  
><span>

Department: Intensive Care Unit 

Supervisor: Aaron Cash  
><span>

* * *

><p>Home Phone Number: <span>(1-219) 55<span>5-7890  
><span>

Cell Phone Number: (1-219) 555-6484

Address: 7003 New Brighton drive APPT; 207, Gotham  
><span>

* * *

><p>Emergency contact one: <span>Victoria Maxwell<br>

Relation to Employee: Mother  
><span>

Phone Number: (1-219) 555-4869

* * *

><p>Emergency contact two: <span>Emily Grayson<br>

Relation to Employee: Fiance  
><span>

Phone Number: (1-219) 555-6312  
><span>

* * *

><p>"Hey... Short-stuff. Seriously, wake up."<p>

Harry's heavy eyes opened as he looked to in the direction of the voice... To see a strange man staring at him through thick prison bars. He jumped and jolted by the sight, until his foggy mind caught up with him.

The Durselys.. Arkham.. The shirt. The two crazy men across from him, and the knock-out pill. Oh great.

Harry rubbed his eyes as the guy from behind the bars gave a good-natured smile. Harry gave a small smile back.

"Hey, Short-stuff. Feeling more awake now?"

Harry nodded calmly. He should have been upset by being called 'Short-Stuff.' twice by the same guy, But the lighthearted way he said it let him know it wasn't intended as an insult. Harry had the feeling that he was the kind of guy that joked around with everyone about everything. Harry just shook his head, and the grabbed his glasses so he could focus on the new face.

"Yes, I'm awake. Thank you." Harry said as he took his first clear look at the asylum worker. He was a man in his late twenties with light brown hair, a light stubble on his face that resembled a beard and mustache, and smiling Hasel eyes. He had a quirky and childlike air about him that was immediately endearing. His name tag read 'Ryan M-", With the rest of the surname name covered up by white tape. And he was head-to-tow in a white orderly suit, complete with buttons and white undershirt... The only exception being a colorful pair of converse on his feet that looked like they had a cartoon character drawn on them. Popeye, it looked like.

Harry didn't get to take a closer look to confirm what cartoon character was on the shoes, because just then the man tapped the bars with his knuckles in the way most people do when they want you to hurry.

"Ok, UP! UP! Quick. I know the sleeping pill is a kicker, And you came in very late last night but we've got morning meeting and they didn't get to let you sort out your belongings, so you'll have to do that before Breakfast. We got to get you fully processed before the end of the day, so... Up and at 'em!"

Harry tossed off the twisted and bunched blanket off of him as he looked around for his second shirt.. Yes, It did say St. Brutus secure center for incurably criminal boys, but it was cold in here, and the shirt was warm. And that was what he needed. He found it just where he left it; on the floor. He got up quickly, and snatched it up. Ryan seemed pleased that Harry was moving along quickly.

"What do you mean by,_ Sort out my belongings_?.." Harry asked quickly, as Ryan looked like he was about to turn away.

"Oh..." Ryan said as he turned back to face him. He then seemed to slip into 'teacher mode' as he explained.

"Patients here at Arkham have their belongings locked up safely away in a holding area... You are allowed to bring 3 articles of clothing _(the rest we will supply you with)_ and one personal belonging at the beginning. You then get to pick 3 other personal items that you can earn back with good behavior, good sportsmanship, participation... All that goody-goody stuff."

"When you earn all of your first three items, you get to go back again and pick three new belongings you can earn... But they can't be dangerous, and they can't be something we're going to supply you anyway, and if you act up, we can take one or all of the items you earned away, and you have to start over. Got it?.."

"Oh.. Okay. Got it, Thanks." Harry said with a forced smile. It seemed that he could get some of his things back, but he had to earn them by playing along. Since he planned on doing that throughout his two weeks away, he hoped it all worked out. The quicker he got to the teen ward, the safer and closer to being released he would be. Back to England, back to Hogwarts he hoped. But there was one problem with that...

His wand. Who in their right mind would let his keep a sharp stick on him, weather they knew he had real magic or not?.. The orderly said nothing dangerous, and in their book, he was sure that would be written as dangerous..

The orderly Ryan then turned away, and walked to the guard station. "HEY, I need you to open the cells! Morning meeting time! Could-" The voice started to fade away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Harry's eyes widened, and he thanked his weird luck. He grabbed his wand out of his sleeve, where he had hid it last night, and quickly looked around for a place to hide it again before the orderly or (Heaven forbid) A guard came back. He looked over by the privacy wall and the toilet, but it was to open and had no water tank to hide it in... plus, water and wood? No. Not good.

He looked over his desk, but it was empty. If he had a bundle of pencils he might of trying to hide the wand among them, but no such luck! The desk was a empty space with nothing but a lamp on it. Harry peered around the room in a panic... He didn't have much time, and..

"In the mattress, you MORON..." The familiar, grumbler of a voice said. It was the annoyed red-head from last night, sitting up as he rubbed his tired eyes. Harry turned to him with shock, as the red head looked more and more aggravated.

"Hide it in the mattress, Between the metal stand, and the mattress itself..." The red said, slowly, as if he was talking to a child. Harry looked to the mattress and...

Yep! It would work.

"Thank you!" Harry burst to the red head as he jumped to the bed, and hid his wand in between the mattress and the metal brace that was holding it up. It slipped in just fine. Harry then quickly made his bed, as to give no one a reason to look there. He knew he was pushing it; he was lucky enough that they came late at night, and he didn't need get his wand taken away right away. Now, he was trying to beat the clock so he could have it later on, when he knew he would need it... Because wand or not, belief in magic or not, they would be sure to take it from him...

The Dursleys always did...

Harry didn't want to chance it.

A few moments later, the kind man returned and Harry's cell door clanged and banged open. He then motioned for Harry and all the others to follow him. But before Harry could move, though, the terrifying Clown from across the hallway spoke up as he exited his cell.

"Leaving so soon, Ryan? Forget the joke of the day so soon?.." He said, in a high and creepy voice. Harry inwardly shivered at the scarred, nearly inhuman man. Ryan just smiled brightly at him.

"Of course not, Joker, I always have one... Ya ready?"

Harry saw The Joker nod his head as the red-head Harry only knew as "Nigma" finally got out his bed, and looked on in interest.

"Ok, Here it is! the Joke of the day; Two Penguins are sitting on an Iceberg. The first one looks to the second and says, 'You know, you look like you're wearing a Tux...' The Second one looks at him and smiles, then says 'what makes you think I'm not?'..."

There was deadpan silence for just a moment, as the clown as red head did not look pleased with the joke.. but then a loud, undignified squeak was heard from the cell to Harry's right.

"HEY!_"_ The man's voice squawked. Ryan smiled and raised two hands as if in surrender.

"_WHOOPS!_ Sorry Mr. Cobblepot!"

Then an odd thing happened... Everyone burst out laughing. The Clown, The red head, Ryan himself, Even the man on the cell to Harry's left started laughing. And that was when Harry got it... The real joke was the joke on the guy, Cobblepot. Harry stepped forward and peeked into the cell to see the man, only to confirm that yes; He did in fact look alot like a Penguin... Harry couldn't help but smile himself.

Ok, He would admit it, That was pretty funny...

"Ok, Guys! You know drill. Morning meeting! PILE OUT!" Ryan said, motioning down the hall. To Harry's surprise, everyone followed... A few, even with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p>The morning meeting was held in a group room right off the other side of the ICT doors. apparently, one door lead to the nurses office, the other lead to the meeting room and a few other doors. The Doctor leading the meetings was already seated at the top of a circle of chairs, nearly 20 all together.<p>

As soon as they where let in, The red headed Nigma guy gave a groan and went straight for the coffee table that was set up in the far left corner of the room. The "Penguin" guy (Cobblepot?) and clown sat down right away, though, So Harry did the same, Picking a space two chairs from Penguin-guy and a good four from Clown-man. As the red head finished adding sugar and cream to his coffee, he walked over and sat in the chair one space from Harry, next to Penguin. Looking at the cup of bitter brown drink with a look of joy. The clown gave a sneer, and turned to the Penguin guy.

"You know, _coffee_ isn't what's going to kill him... but it could." Clown guy said in a low, breathy voice.

The Penguin-guy gave a smile and chuckled lively at the dark joke. Harry froze and looked at him in shock. Ok, Harry no longer thought that he was crazy... All fears confirm, Harry now knew that he was _bloody fucking insane_... In every definition of the word, Insane. Who in the hell threatens to kill someone with coffee? He would be staying away from him.

"It certainly does seem to be sir Edward's life-blood, doesn't it?..." The Man said, in such a refined voice that it nearly shocked Harry. It was obvious he was well-raised, if not from big money. "Perhaps we should buy him a coffee house or franchise upon his release..."

"Laugh it up, Ingrates!" The Red head glared at the two. "But I assure you, NONE of you want to see me in the morning without my cup of coffee."

Harry blinked, and shook his head, Where the constant threats and insults being tossed around the room normal? It seemed to be... Harry had heard of harsh environments before, but this was just plain hostile... everyone seemed to be tearing at everyone else, and Harry had a feeling that it could turn bloody quickly...

A second door on the other side then opened after all of the orange suits were settled, and a group of men with white suits came walking in.

Harry immediately noticed a divide... The people in the white suits took their seats to the left of the meeting leader, while the orange suits all sat to the right. Since there where only 4 orange suits, and about 10 white suits, it made things pretty uneven..

Then the oddest thing in the world happened. The door opened again from the side that the white suits came in, and a_ woman_ wearing a orange suit walked in.

Harry was shocked... Not only that there was a woman in this place (Don't women have there own ward?) but that she was apparently rooming in the ward of the white suits.

She was pretty, with a soft face and blonde hair that was past her shoulder blades, with bright blue eyes. She nearly hopped and skipped into the room, and as soon as she laid eyes on the clown-guy, she squealed and ran over to him, jumping open-legged into his lap...

"Puddin!" She said, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and her legs around him and his chair. Harry's jaw nearly dropped as he saw her nearly straddle the messy-hair, scarred, nightmarish man... Harry blinked, nearly shocked. The only though being, 'How in the hell did that happen?...'


End file.
